Her Marble Skin
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: Just a short drabble on Edward's thoughts as Bella is "sleeping" Post Breaking Dawn. Spoilers. Fluffy! R&R!


**Okay, well I got this evil little plot bunny while my AOL was freezing up and my sister had just oh-so-evily left a blank wordpad document up for me.  
So this is the result.  
It's my first Twilight fic, I've always been a little nervous to write one. It's pretty much just a fluffy drabble from Edward's POV.  
This is dedicated to the rest of my angels. They know who they are. ;D  
And of course all you beautiful Twilighters.  
Hope you enjoy!**

--

Her Marble Skin

His long, pale fingers traced her marble skin. He smiled at her closed eyes, amused by her little game. It had been months since her first day of forever, and she had just recently invented a game for herself. A game where she pretended to be asleep, saying that "the days are too long". The game never lasted more than an hour, give or take. Bella never could resist his touch, Edward smiled at the memory before he kissed her temple.

They were dressed the same as they would be if Bella were skill human. Her in pajamas, him in regular clothes while she was wrapped in a blanket. His love had taken to the vampire lifestyle more beautifully than he could have ever dreamed, but she still had her moments where everything felt surreal. He was happy to oblige in any of her silly little role plays, though they always seemed to end in the same way.

Alice was getting more than a little angry about all the clothing casualties.

He exhaled softly in content, and noticed a little smile turn up the corners of his love's mouth. He smirked.

"Ready to give up yet?" He murmured softly, his breath ruffling nearby strands of her hair. Quickly, she tried to mask her smile, but failed and ended up burying her face in his chest. He chuckled softly at her childish methods, but didn't protest. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her covered form, pulling her closer. He knew the battle would soon be over. Bella had shared with him a few of her dreams before the marriage and, well...

If a vampire could blush, he would've been in trouble.

And then he heard his daughter's light sigh in the other room. He could hear her dreams and didn't need a picture to tell that, whatever she was dreaming of, it had to involve Jacob. Strange how his feelings had changed so drastically for the young werewolf. When he first met the boy, he remembered a strange urge to punch him in the face. That wouldn't be reasonable, of course. Jacob had no idea at the time that Bella was already taken.

Okay, well perhaps she wasn't officially taken. And it would be wrong to say that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Oh, what was he thinking?

They were both, quite literally, a match made in heaven.

It would be hard for him not to believe in something beyond this "life" after what he had been given. Maybe God had a place for his kind after all. No matter how long Edward lived, he would never be any closer to being able to fully understand the heavens and everything they held. But he had to believe God didn't turn his back on him. Why would he have sent his soul mate if he didn't care?

And then there was Renesmee. The little blessing fast asleep in the next room. The blessing he never even realized he wanted. He was a father and a husband now, part of an actual nuclear family. As odd as it was to use such a normal term such as that, it was true. To think, he and the rest -- well, most -- of the Cullens were so set on destroying it at first. The decision would have been completely understandable, of course. Bella was the only one to survive the ordeal, if "survive" could be the proper term used. The whole experience still made Edward sick -- emotionally speaking, obviously. He would never be able to rid himself of the last few memories he had of his love being human.

And of course he would never forget the first few minutes of her being alive again.

Her beauty was always there, Edward could always see it. It was hard to compare the before and after pictures of his soul mate. Apples and oranges, really. When he looked at her, he could still see the magnificent human that she was. It was only now that everyone else could see it. He gazed down with pure love in his eyes at his wife and gently stroked her cheek.

"You can't do that, Edward." Her muffled voice came from against his chest, "You'll wake me up."

He laughed his musical laugh. "And what if that is my intention?" He questioned, the crooked smile evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't want to interrupt this dream." His eyebrow raised.

"Is it one that you'll share with me later?" She raised her head up and brought her face inches away from his.

"I guess I could show it to you now." His love smirked as she lowered her lips down to his.

Soon the expensive silk pajamas would be laying in shreds on the floor, along with whatever it was he himself had been wearing. They would arrive at the main house to a very disgruntled Alice -- the "seeing the future" thing really did seem to be a bit of an inconvenience to him these days. And obviously, everyone would know what exactly happened while the newlyweds were away. But, in this moment, he didn't care. He was with her, his wife. His love. His soul mate.

And that's how it would stay.

--

**Alright, how was my first Twilight fic?  
Make sure to leave me a review, loves.  
You know that's what keeps me going.**


End file.
